Housewarming
by Bobotuber Pus
Summary: The Malfoys initiate their new home.


In a trendy section of Wizarding London, a soft glow of light is the only indication that the Penthouse of a newly built high rise was occupied. All three floors of the Penthouse had already been expensively furnished, though the house elves had not yet been allowed to move in. The new homeowners, having only officially taken residence two days prior, were enjoying the privacy that came with owning the entire building and being the only occupants of it thus far. At present, a wizard and a witch were quite enjoying each other on a rug in front of the fireplace in the impeccably decorated sitting room. Limbs tangled together, their bodies fit perfectly as they moved in an unhurried rhythm. A moan escaped the witch's lips as the wizard suckled one of her nipples while his hand roamed her body lower and lower.  
  
Unfortunately, further pleasure was interrupted when Harry Potter's head emerged through green flames in the fireplace.   
  
"' Mione, I ---," he began, but stopped as he took in the sight of the two naked bodies in front of the fireplace.  
  
A blond head looked up and steel gray eyes locked into emerald green.  
  
"Potter, do you mind? I'm in the midst of ravishing my wife here…."   
  
Meanwhile, the witch having recovered from slight mortification at being caught in such an intimate position by her best friend, managed to conjure a blanket to cover herself. Satisfied that she was now sufficiently decent, she twisted from under her husband and faced the fireplace  
  
"Harry!" she said, rather breathlessly. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow…"  
  
"Yeah, well, I know I hadn't RSVP'd for the housewarming party because I didn't think I'd make it back in town in time, " Harry said, trying to avert his eyes from the scene in front of him. "So I thought I'd pop in to say I am going to make it tomorrow. I wasn't expecting…"  
  
"Well, now that you have personally delivered your RSVP, will you go away? Ow!"  
  
Hermione elbowed her impertinent husband. He sighed in defeat.   
  
"You know, Malfoy, there is a reason why bedroom fireplaces are not connected to the Floo Network, " Harry couldn't help commenting.   
  
"Well, Potter, there is a reason why this housewarming party isn't until tomorrow," said Draco, eager to share the real reason he and his wife were caught en flagrante in front of the sitting room fireplace. "We are on a mission to initiate every room of this place before--- "Oomph!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy! That is too much information!" cried Hermione, clamping her hand over his mouth.  
  
Harry Potter' eyebrows shot up, understanding registering in his eyes. Then disbelieving amusement, as he mused aloud, "There are twelve rooms in this Penthouse…."  
  
"Yes, so you see, we are going to be quite busy until the party tomorrow night," Draco added as if to emphasize his point.  
  
"Oh, ugh! I do not need to know that….So maybe I'll see you both tomorrow, if I can get all these mental images out of my mind by then." And with that, Harry Potter's head disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
Draco was still smirking to himself when he noticed that Hermione had disentangled herself from under him and was getting up, the blanket wrapped more tightly around her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked pouting, as he tried to tug away the annoying blanket.  
  
Hermione, however, held on fast to it, her arms crossed at the chest as she glared down at him. He remained lying on the rug completely nude, one hand supporting his head, as steel grey eyes regarded amber ones, amused.   
  
"I think Potter deserves that death glare more than I, don't you think, love? After all, he was the one who interrupted---"   
  
"Don't try and shift the blame on him, Malfoy! You HAD to brag to him what we were doing."  
  
"But, darling, it's not like he couldn't see for himself…."  
  
"Yes, but he didn't have to know we were going to have sex in every room of this flat by tomorrow night! I wouldn't blame him if he decided not to show up! Ooooh, sometimes you just don't know when to shut up!"  
  
"I can think of a few ways for you to shut me up." He smirked at her, his hand sliding suggestively up her ankle.  
  
"Humph! I am not in the mood anymore," she lied stubbornly, knowing she sounded otherwise. Who could blame her? There was a fine specimen of a wizard lying on a rug in his naked glory, eager to continue what was so rudely interrupted by the Floo Network earlier.  
  
And this wizard knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes, clouding with lust, as her leering gaze roamed all over his body, stopping at his growing arousal.  
  
As he moved to grab her to him, she stepped back away from him, smiling naughtily. In one swift movement, she flung the blanket away and ran naked from the room. At the doorway, she turned back to him and said,  
  
"Darling, the dining room still needs to be initiated…."  
  
As he got up to follow her, Draco thought he rather liked this housewarming tradition they'd begun. And he thought about the ski lodge in Switzerland, the villa in Tuscany, the chateau in Monte Carlo, and the beach house in Fiji that all needed to be house warmed, and about the chestnut-haired witch in the next room who was his most willing accomplice in this mission. And he felt he was one lucky wizard, and life couldn't be more perfect. As long as he remembered to disconnect the Floo Network next time. 


End file.
